


Memory

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Drunk Fic, First Time, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff





	1. Part One

Nick slowly opened his eyes. His body hurt; his head throbbed from the one too many glasses of wine the night before. At least he had made it to the bed and gotten his clothes off. He closed his eyes and rolled over, expecting to wrap his arms around the small frame of his wife. Instead, he was met with hard muscle. Panic instantly hit him but Zak smiled in his sleep, nuzzling into the warmth of Nick's neck and chest.

Nick froze. He ran his hands down Zak's side and over his naked hip. Zak smiled into Nick's neck, placing a soft kiss at the base before rolling over and sitting up on the edge of the bed. He rolled his shoulders, arching his back, stretching himself out. Nick's head was foggy and throbbing but he found himself watching the movements of the lines and contours of his body.

Zak stood up, facing the bed as he bent down to grab his boxers. Nick reached out as the older man nearly toppled over. Quickly, Zak righted himself, laughing slightly at his own embarrassment, and made his way into the bathroom. Nick sat up in the bed. He saw his clothes that he didn't remember getting out of littering the floor haphazardly. Was that...? His shirt was flung on the chair in the corner and it looked to have a giant rip in it. He sighed, running his hands over his face. What the _fuck_ happened last night? 

Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he rested his elbows on his knees. Down on the floor, between his feet was a used condom. Fantastic.

Zak walked out of the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bed to put his pants on. "There's some Advil in the bathroom," he said quietly. "I'll bring you some water from the kitchen."

Nick grunted, still looking down at the condom. It was on his side. That would mean that he was the one... He fucked... Holy _shit_ , he fucked Zak. "Did we have sex last night?" he asked bluntly.

He heard the bed squeak behind him as Zak stood up. "It would seem that way..."

"So I did fuck you," Nick said, turning to face him.

Zak nodded, looking down at his feet. "Yes, we had sex."

"Do you remember it?" Nick asked, trying to pull at the far reaches of his brain.

Zak sat back on the bed facing him. "I remember the bed, but there's a condom in the bathroom that I don't remember using."

Nick nodded. It was all he could do. He stood up, naked, and picked up the condom from the floor. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Zak smiled and nodded. "Yeah. My back kinda hurts, but I'm ok. Are you?"

"I'm hungover with a memory problem, but yeah, I guess."

Walking into the bathroom, he tossed the used condom in the trash, seeing the other spent condom already in there. He found the Advil and quickly took four of them with a full glass of water from the tap. He fucked Zak Bagans. Sitting down on the toilet lid, he tried hard to remember the events of the night before, but failed miserably. What would possess him to go home with Zak? Or anyone for that matter? He was a happily married man with a baby girl at home.

Zak was waiting for him when he walked out of the bathroom, glass of ice cold water in one hand and a Gatorade in the other. "You should at least drink the water," he said, holding it out to him. 

Nick took it and gulped it down quickly before handing the empty glass back to Zak and grabbing his boxers and pants from the floor. Sliding the cotton over his legs, he looked sheepishly at Zak. "Do you have a tshirt I can borrow? We seem to have um..." he motioned towards his shirt flung across the chair in the corner. "We seem to have destroyed mine."

Zak smirked. "Yeah... I remember that...," he said, grabbing a random tshirt from his closet and tossing it to him.

"How did we do it?"

Zak blushed and looked down at his feet. "Do you really want to know?"

"Zak... no offense, but I don't really remember last night."

He sighed. "You screamed that you were 'the hulk' and threw me down on the bed and ripped your shirt off."

Nick blushed furiously. "Did not....," he said quietly.

Zak pointed at the ripped shirt. "Well I certainly didn't rip it off you."

Grabbing the Gatorade from Zak, Nick drank half of it. Surely this didn't happen. It was all some kind of huge joke and Aaron was going to come around the corner with a video camera. "Did I hurt you?"

Zak shook his head. "A little at first, but you slowed down... If we did it twice it seems that I enjoyed it at least somewhat."

"Twice," he whispered. "We had sex twice."

"You don't remember anything do you?"

Nick sighed again. "I remember meeting you at the bar. I remember drinking and getting drunk, but I don't remember coming back here. Or... or... you know. Ripping my shirt off and stuff."

Zak grabbed a tshirt, putting it on. "Maybe we should make breakfast and talk about what happened last night before you go home."

Nick nodded. "I think that's a great idea."


	2. Part Two

Nick sat next to Zak on the counter watching the toaster. The frozen waffles seemed to take forever to toast as they sat there in uncomfortable silence. Nick cleared his throat. "Are you ok?" he asked again.

Zak smirked and looked sideways at him. "Yeah, I'm all right."

"The hulk?"

Zak snorted. "Dude, you're the one that said it."

Nick ran his hands over his face. "How much did we drink?"

"Our bar tab was over $100..."

"Fuck, seriously?"

Zak nodded. "And our cars are still at the bar. I paid a cab to drive us back here."

Nick sighed. "Thanks."

Shrugging, Zak smiled and blushed. "It was either that or we end up on YouTube with you groping me at the bar."

The waffles popped up, distracting them from their conversation momentarily. Sitting down at the table, Nick looked down at his waffles. He hadn't eaten frozen waffles in forever but the carbs sounded amazing at the moment. "I was not groping you," he stated before shoving a waffle in his mouth.

"Were so. That's why we both came back here."

Nick swallowed. "Ok, so..."

Zak sighed. 

_***Flashback to the Night Before*** _

Zak entered the bar, spotting Nick at a table in the back corner. Sliding onto the chair next to him, noting the empty bottle on the table already and the half full beer in Nick's hand, he looked around the bar for their friends. "Where's everyone else?"

Nick shrugged, looking down at his beer. "I only called you. I don't want to drag everyone into my shit."

Zak nodded, understanding. The waitress came around and he ordered both of them a beer. As she walked away, he turned back to the sulking man on his right. "What happened?" Nick's face was fallen. He looked aged. Zak hated what their fights did to him. He hated what _she_ did to him with some of her demands. 

Nick cleared his throat. "A lot of things."

"Still married?" Zak laughed a little, but his joke fell flat.

Nick shrugged. "Depends on if she's there when I get back tonight."

Damn. Zak didn't realize how bad this one was. Scooting his chair closer so he could hear Nick's quiet, hurt voice better, he asked, "What did she say?"

"She threatened to move back in with her mother. She says she doesn't want another child until I can be home more. She feels like a single parent and it's not fair to her or Annabelle." Nick grimaced. "She brought Annabelle into it."

The beers arrived to their table. The waitress offered a sad smile as she collected Nick's empty bottles. "What am I supposed to do, Zak? This show... what we do... everything I do... it provides for my family. It provides for _her_. What the fuck does she want from me? I mean, if I quit, she's going to bitch that we don't have the money anymore. If I don't quit, she's going to keep bitching about me never being home or bringing something home from an investigation." He sighed deeply.

Zak was at a loss for words. He had no idea how to comfort him. If they weren't married, he would say let her go. But Nick and Roni had such a deep relationship built that he didn't feel like he could say it. So they sat in silence as the waitress kept their beers full. After the fifth round, she deposited a tub of nuts and pretzels at their table. Zak pushed it towards Nick and he gratefully took a few. "You know," Nick started, a slur entering his voice, "women are a pain in the ass."

Zak snorted. "Tell me about it."

"You don't even have a real relationship. It's just a string of women who all become attached and obsessive. I have a wife who is fucking nuts sometimes. Aaron's wife divorced him. Women are a pain in the ass. No wonder so many men are gay. You know, they might be on to something."

Zak laughed, waving the waitress over again to get another round. "You know, it's really my fault that they become attached to me. I don't tell them that it's only for the night, or for the time that we're in town. They just assume..." He waved his hand in the air. He had considered this personal flaw in himself before. The one time he told a girl it would only be for the night, she walked out on him. This proved to be an ineffective technique of getting laid so he abandoned it.

Nick sighed. "So is it my fault that my wife is batshit sometimes?"

Zak laughed and shrugged. "She wants you at home. That means she loves you. That's nice to have."

Nick sighed again. "But then she bitches about how I should do something else in addition to the show because wouldn't it be nice to have a savings account if Annabelle wants to go to an Ivy league school? Or let's buy my mother a house closer to us! The show has been contracted through a few more seasons right? If she was consistent in one thing, I'd understand. But you can't change your mind all the time."

Zak reached over and patted Nick's knee. "Women are a pain in the ass."

Nick looked down at his knee where Zak's hand had been. He could still feel the warmth from his hand. Reaching over, he took Zak's hand in his, squeezing it slightly. "Things would have been a lot easier if I had been gay and fallen in love with you."

Zak snorted, squeezing Nick's hand back. "You could always be bisexual."

The waitress dropped off another round, clearing away their empty bottles as Nick contemplated Zak's statement. "I wonder if I am."

Zak laughed again. "Wouldn't you know by now?"

Nick shrugged, looking down at their interlinked hands. "I never even considered it. I've been with Roni for as long as I can remember. But this is kind of nice," he said, squeezing Zak's hand again.

Zak squeezed back. "Don't do anything you're going to regret, Nick."

"Like that shuffleboard game?"

"Okay, well it's not my fault that I'm awesome," he answered, smiling around the mouth of his beer.

Nick smiled that lazy smile, pulling Zak's chair closer to him. "You are awesome."

Zak bumped his knee with his own, pulling his hand away from Nick. "I'm glad you finally realize that."

Brow furrowed, Nick smacked his lips. "No, I think I've known that."

Zak snorted and set his empty beer bottle on the table. The world was tilting and everything was becoming very amusing. Nick seemed to be loosening up. "Good. I'm glad you decided that I'm the best."

"Are you bisexual?"

Zak cleared his throat. Nick was staring at him intently; one hand settled on his leg, rubbing in soft circles. He didn't remember Nick being so touchy when he was drunk. "Why?" he asked. His voice was deep, raspy. The hand worked its way up the inside of his thigh.

"Curious."

Zak watched the hand inch closer to his groin. He knew he should stop it, but it felt so good. His pants were becoming uncomfortable as he subconsciously spread his legs wider, granting Nick's hand a little more access.

"Bi-curious, or curious about me being bi?" he breathed.

Nick shrugged dramatically. "Either. Both."

Zak grunted. "Just because you're pissed at your wife right now, doesn't mean you should start looking at other people."

Nick's fingers dared to glaze over the crotch of Zak's pants, barely skimming the hard cock encased beneath the cotton material. "But wouldn't it be so nice? And easy?"

Zak turned his head, not realizing how close Nick had gotten to him. Faces inches from each other, lips so close, Zak whispered, "You think I'm that easy?"

Nick tilted his head, bringing his lips an inch closer. "My hand _is_ on your cock," he whispered, squeezing slightly.

"Fuck, Nick. You're a tease."

"I'd be happy to make good on my promise."

The waitress chose that moment to approach their table. "Another round, guys?"

Zak turned and looked at her. It took a moment for him to register what she said as Nick's hand began to massage him through his jeans, forehead resting against the side of his head. "Check please?"

The waitress nodded, returning momentarily with the bill. Zak paid it and asked for her to call a cab for them.

Within minutes, he was collecting Nick and pushing him out the door to the cab waiting at the curb. "I need to get you home before you do something stupid."

"I'm not going home," Nick mumbled. "In fact...," he pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar numbers. 

Zak gave the driver directions to his house, watching Nick out of the corner of his eye. 

"Roni? Yeah, I'm great. I just wanted you to know that I'm not coming home tonight... or maybe ever. I'm spending the night with Zak in his bed."

Zak's draw dropped and the driver cleared his throat as he pulled away from the curb. Nick slid his phone back in his pocket. "She hung up on me."

"I can't believe you just did that."

Nick pulled on Zak's shirt, bringing him closer. Taking his face in his hands, Nick pressed his lips to Zak's softly. "I fucking love you, Zak Bagans," he whispered against his lips.

Zak sighed, wrapping his arms around Nick. "You're hurt, angry, and drunk." He kissed him again with more force. "Fuck that feels so good."

"We're going back to your place?" Zak nodded. "Good."

The cab pulled up his driveway. Zak quickly fished out some cash from his wallet and handed it to the driver before pushing Nick out of the cab. 

Nick's hands never left Zak's body; fingers pinched hard on sensitive nipples as he unlocked the front door; his body was thrown against the door when they got inside, hands grabbing onto the muscular chest, raking blunt fingernails down to the waistline of his pants. Zak's chest heaved as he panted. Gently, he pushed back his pursuer, softly whispering, "You should sleep on the couch."

Nick shook his head. "No." He grabbed Zak's hand, dragging him towards the bedroom. He shoved Zak towards the bed, closing the door so Ridley couldn't follow them in.

"You know I can take you down, Groff," Zak said, standing up, making desperate attempts to look big and menacing.

Nick walked over to him, resting his hands just beneath the curve of Zak's ass, picking him up and dumping him on the bed. "No you can't," he said, taking his shirt in his hands and ripping it. "I'm the fucking Hulk!"

Zak laughed as he helped him get out of the tatters. Tossing the shirt across the room, Zak ran his hands down Nick's chest. "You look good."

Nick smiled, working Zak's shirt up and over his head. "So do you."

"This is so not a good idea. I can't believe you called Roni and told her you'd be in my bed."

Nick sat up, motioning around the room. "I didn't lie! Besides," he said, laying his body back down along Zak's, "you make me feel invincible."

"Like the Hulk?"

"Like the motherfucking Hulk!"

Zak laughed, wrapping his arms around Nick's back and kissing him softly. His lips were soft, pliant. The remnants of their last beers at the bar mixed between them. Nick's hands moved between them, working at the belt buckle and button of Zak's jeans before succeeding. Moving off the bed, Nick rid himself of his own clothes before pulling at Zak's pants and boxers. 

Panic rose in Zak's blood as Nick hesitated before climbing back on the bed. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"You are a fucking Greek God, Zak."

Zak blushed, trying to cover himself. Nick climbed on the bed, pushing his hands away and replacing them with his own. Fingertips brushed over the smooth muscle, leaving behind goosebumps from his touch. "You know, you look the same," Zak whispered.

Nick shook his head. "No. We need to have a naked investigation."

Zak snorted. "Now I'd be afraid that you'd molest me."

"I totally would." Nick leaned down, pressing his lips against Zak's, licking along the slit before his tongue was granted entrance. "Condoms?"

Zak nodded. "And lube, night stand drawer."

Nick reached over, opening the drawer and pulled out a handful of condoms and a tube of what he assumed was lube. Zak chuckled beneath him. "How many times are you expecting to get laid?" 

Nick sat up, opening the condom and rolling it over his cock before snapping open the lube. "At least once."

Zak took the lube from him, squirting some on his own fingers. Slowly he traced his entrance, knowing Nick's eyes were on his actions. Gently, he pushed one finger in, then another, moving them in and out. "Fuck, Zak. You've done this before."

Zak bit his lip. He took his fingers out, squirting a little more lube on his fingers before tossing the tube on the night stand and wrapping his hand around Nick's cock. "Oh _fuck_ ," Nick moaned, his body tensing at the contact. Slowly, teasingly, Zak stroked, carefully spreading the lube.

Satisfied that he was ready, he sat back against the bed. "Ok," he whispered. Nick nodded, positioning himself. In a quick movement, he was inside. Zak screamed in pain beneath him, his body rejecting the sudden intrusion. "Fuck, Nick, slower, please."

Nick leaned down, running his hands over Zak's hair. "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry," he recited in his ear. "Are you ok?"

Zak breathed in deep, forcing himself to relax before nodding and wrapping his arms around Nick's back. "Yeah. Move."

Nick rocked his hips, staring down into deep blue eyes. The world around them ceased to exist. Drunk hands fumbled along soft curves, moving in between their bodies and wrapping around the throbbing cock between them. Zak stroked himself in time with Nick's thrusts. His body ached with need as Nick lost his balance, pushing his cock in deeper, brushing up against his prostate. " _Fuck_ ," he screamed.

"Sorry," Nick whispered, getting back up on his knees, readjusting his positioning.

Zak clung to his body, sweat forming on his back and shoulders. "Fuck sorry, do it again."

Nick chuckled softly, trying to figure out what he had just done. Muscle clenched around him as Zak's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "That it?" Zak nodded, his hand working faster on his cock. "Okay." Nick settled into his new position, head pushing against his prostate over and over again, as he looked down between their bodies. His balls clenched as the warm familiar feeling started to burn in his thighs watching Zak's hand along his own cock, feeling his cock enter and exit the warmth repeatedly. "Shit, I'm going to cum," he moaned.

"Pull out," Zak grunted back.

Nick nodded. Two more quick thrusts, and he clumsily pulled out, just in time to shoot all over Zak's hip, groaning out his release. "Shit, I'm sorry."

Zak's breaths were coming faster, eyes half lidded watching Nick above him as his hand worked furiously between them. Reaching up, he grabbed the back of Nick's head, bringing him down for a deep kiss while his cum joined Nick's on his stomach.

Breaking the kiss, Nick looked down between their bodies at the white sticky mess they created. "Fuck, we just did that."

Zak nodded, his body completely relaxed against the bedsheets. Nick rolled off, looking up at the ceiling. "We just did that," he repeated. 

"You told Roni you were going to be in my bed tonight."

"I didn't lie."

Zak closed his eyes. Even through his drunk haze, he knew the consequences of these actions were going to bite them both in the ass tomorrow. "Will you get me a towel?"

Nick jumped up, nearly falling over in the process. "Yeah, yeah of course. Sorry, sorry."

"Stop drunk apologizing and get me a towel."

Coming back from the bathroom, Nick straddled Zak's legs with the towel in his hands. He hesitated and looked up at him. "Can I taste it?"

Zak shrugged, wiping his index finger in the mess on his stomach and holding it up to his lips. Nick took his wrist in his hand, taking the finger into his mouth and sucking gently, closing his eyes at the taste. Letting go Zak's hand, Nick smiled and opened his eyes. "Salty, but sweet."

He took great care in wiping the cum off Zak's stomach and hip, going down and brushing along the sensitive head of his half hard cock. "I think you need a shower."

Zak nodded. His mind was fuzzy, but he liked the feeling of Nick between his legs. Nick's hands on his body felt right, warm, home... 

"Come on." He pulled Zak up from the bed, guiding him into the bathroom, bringing a condom with him.

Zak turned the shower on, letting the water warm up. Nick sat on the counter, watching the man in front of him as the room began to fill with steam. Pulling him close, he pressed their lips together. Zak's lithe fingers wrapped around Nick's half hard cock, stroking it slowly. Steam billowed around them as Zak dropped to his knees slowly. Nick nearly screamed as Zak took his cock into his mouth, sucking gingerly on the head before bobbing down, swirling his tongue around the head and down the vein. He let go with an audible pop. "I think the shower's ready." Nick nodded, helping him up off the floor.

They climbed into the shower stall, Nick taking the condom with them. He pushed Zak's front against the wall, nestling himself against his back. "Want inside," he groaned. 

Zak pushed his hips out, resting his forehead against the cool tile.

_***End Flashback*** _

"I called my wife and told her I would be spending the night in your bed...," Nick said.

Zak nodded.

"You sucked my dick."

Zak nodded again.

Nick was slowly starting to remember nearly everything. Taking Zak's hand in his, he recognized the feeling. It still felt warm, right, comforting.

"Nick... this wasn't... This isn't a good idea."

"I know."

"You need to go home and make up with Roni. You belong with her."

Nick stood up from the table. "I'll call a cab and have them pick me up and take me back to the bar to get my car."

Zak nodded, clearing the table. "For what it's worth, I don't regret last night."

Pulling him in close, Nick kissed him softly. "I don't either."

Minutes later, he was watching the yellow cab take Nick away from him, back to the bar, back to Roni. Nobility wasn't exactly his strong suit. He wanted to keep him, but he knew that it would never happen. Things like that never worked out in his favor. 

Closing the door, he looked down at little Ridley looking back up at him. "He's gone, Rid. Back home where he should be." Grabbing his clothes, Zak went into his guest bathroom to shower, ignoring the lone, silent tear the slid down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on September 13, 2011 on DA


End file.
